


【希吉】Be Here With Me Tonight

by hithorn_C



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom！Kircheis, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reinhard/Kircheis implied, Top！Hilde, Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithorn_C/pseuds/hithorn_C
Summary: 看着希尔德打开家门，吉尔菲艾斯放下心来，准备转身离开，没想到手腕被人拉住。年轻的女性站在门口，仰起头看他，雪亮灯光从她背后倾泻而出。“今晚请留下来吧，齐格飞。”风声裹挟着雨声而来。吉：吃完散伙饭送同事兼朋友（是异性）回家的时候不仅被留宿了还被亲了该怎么办希：如何诱拐暗恋自己顶头上司的男性朋友上床并搞到他的屁股希吉R向，GB，有隐晦的莱吉暗示存活if吉，希尔德和莱因哈特仅仅是上下级关系（可能还有一点友情？）可能未完有续？
Relationships: Hildegard von Mariendorf & Siegfried Kircheis, Hildegard von Mariendorf/Siegfried Kircheis
Kudos: 5





	【希吉】Be Here With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 这破车真难开！开不动了，真写不动了，先放在这里存个档。日后可能会补完。  
> 相信我，我还是很想写完的！

晚会结束时已近深夜，并且还起了风，眼见着有山雨欲来之势。  
希尔德裹紧了身上的风衣，准备步行回家。  
新帝国尚俭，公车私用是严格禁止的，再说这么晚了也没有为私事麻烦司机的道理。这个时间公共交通基本都歇业了，出租车又难打。  
好在住的公寓离这里并不很远。  
不过吉尔菲艾斯执意送她回家，她也没有推辞。  
两人一路上边走边聊。在共事将近一年之后，他们已经成为关系相当不错的朋友了。  
只可惜马上又要各奔东西了。希尔德不易察觉地叹了口气。  
委派吉尔菲艾斯去海尼森做高级事务官的任命书已经送达，她自己也即将回到狮子之泉，继续作为首席秘书官在莱因哈特身边履职。而随着宰相一职的废除，在宰相府任职的大小官员也将陆续被调往其他各个部门。今天的晚会，说是部门同僚私下自发组织来为吉尔菲艾斯送行，实际上每个人的杯子里都掺着太多芜杂的情绪。

今晚两个人都喝得多了点，聪明的大脑显然都有些犯迷糊。吉尔菲艾斯两次险些被台阶绊倒，希尔德则在巴掌大的包里摸了半天才找到公寓钥匙。  
看着希尔德打开家门，吉尔菲艾斯放下心来，准备转身离开，没想到手腕被人拉住。年轻的女性站在门口，仰起头看他，雪亮灯光从她背后倾泻而出。  
“今晚请留下来吧，齐格飞。”  
风声裹挟着雨声而来。

“吉尔菲艾斯，到我这里来，吉尔菲艾斯。”记忆里的清亮笑音在脑海中突兀响起，与当下微妙地重合了一瞬。  
红发的青年感到心头揪痛了一下。  
他没有拒绝。

希尔德把他请进客厅，什么也不干，就拉着他的两只手，站在那里看着他笑。她笑起来真好看，眉眼弯弯，翡翠色眼睛亮晶晶，光洁面颊被酒精的效力染得绯红。吉尔菲艾斯难得见她笑得这么舒展欢畅，被感染得也忍不住笑了起来。作为帝国重臣的玛林道夫伯爵小姐，脸上即使有笑容，也从来都是职业化的，淡而克制。可此时希尔德脸上绽放出的笑，甚至都带了一点天真恣意的飞扬神采。吉尔菲艾斯发自内心地喜欢她这样笑，他好久没有见过这样少年气的笑容了。这才是这个年纪应该有的表情，他这样想着，却忘记了自己也才比她大一岁而已。  
那双青绿色的眼睛眨了眨，希尔德松开了手，搭上吉尔菲艾斯的肩头把他拉近自己，然后在红发青年反应过来之前，笑嘻嘻地在他左边脸颊上亲了一下，又在右边脸颊上亲了一下。  
吉尔菲艾斯脸红了。“请您别这样。”他说，“希尔德，你醉了。我想我最好还是回去吧，我们都需要好好休……唔！”  
他劝告的对象没有让他把话说完，她揽住他的脖子，吻了上去。  
这个吻最初只是嘴唇的贴合，年轻女性的唇舌轻柔地摩挲着对方的，请求着更进一步的许可。而在得到回应之后随即变得热烈而用力，开始毫无章法地挑逗、进攻、索取。由于接吻双方都是新手，这个吻到后来几乎就是凭着本能在亲嘴。吉尔菲艾斯被吻得气喘吁吁，水红色从脸颊蔓延到耳朵和脖子。而不知为何，他本应推开亲吻发起人的双臂，此时正把对方搂在怀里。  
嘴巴终于被放开的时候红发青年还努力想说点什么：“我……您……这不应该……”  
可希尔德只是抱紧了他，倚靠在他的胸前：“别走，齐格飞，别走。这么大的雨，别留下我一个人。”吉尔菲艾斯惊讶地注意到，那平日里一向英气挺拔的肩背，此时在怀里竟显得如此纤细。  
“我需要你。”  
那一刻他脑海里闪过许多东西。最后吉尔菲艾斯心一横，闭上眼睛，低下了头。这一次，他主动吻了上去。

他们拉拉扯扯跌跌撞撞地进了卧室，然后双双绊倒在床上。希尔德灵巧地踢掉鞋袜——四只脚的鞋袜，她用脚勾掉吉尔菲艾斯袜子的时候甚至用趾头在他脚心挠了一下，搞得对方过电般一抖。  
他们摸摸索索地剥彼此的衣服。希尔德支在齐格飞身上，边亲他边解衬衫扣子，从耳后到脖子到颈窝再到锁骨，一路细细碎碎吻过来。她把一只手伸进衣服揉捏齐格飞的胸脯，另一只手隔着布料摩擦乳头，感觉那小东西逐渐充血变硬。而膝盖上传来的触感告诉她，对方身上正在充血变硬的绝非只有乳头而已。  
红发的青年被这一连串动作弄得又酥又痒，喘息着仰起头，本能地索取更多更有实感的抚摸。看着面前这张端正英俊的脸庞上露出那种难耐又顺从的表情，希尔德只觉得一阵气血上涌。  
兵贵神速。

齐格飞一手插进那头暗金色短发里，一手还在摸索着试图从背后解开短发主人的胸衣，对方却忽然直起身来，三下五除二把他的衣服扒了个干净，只留一条白色底裤。  
他看着希尔德跨坐在自己大腿上脱衣服，动作利落得甚至有些粗鲁，她脱下衣服的同时好像也脱下社会的规则，脱下旁人的期望，脱下头衔与身份，脱下一丝不苟纹丝不乱的精致和体面，脱下加诸这身衣服上、平日里示于人前的一切。只留下赤条条一个她，肢体舒展，头发凌乱，眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生辉，仿佛丛林中走出一头豹子，美得不似凡人。  
红头发出神地凝视着——他毕竟是第一次如此近距离接触年轻女性温暖柔软的肉体，结果下一刻就惊喘出声：对方隔着底裤揉弄起了他已经半勃的性器，并且似乎还有向更下方移动的意图。接着那柔软的肉体带着暖融融的气息贴了过来，希尔德舔吻着他的胸部和乳头，结结实实地抚摸那劲瘦的腰背。  
估摸着差不多了，希尔德拍了拍齐格飞的屁股示意他把底裤也脱掉，自己则探过身子，拉开了床头柜的抽屉。

双腿被分开，戴了指套的手指抵在穴口，齐格飞抬起头，只见那双好看的绿眼睛正从上方俯视着他，看起来相当清醒、毫无醉意。他早该意识到的，那绝不是女人看男人的眼神。  
那是捕猎者在观察猎物。

——————TBC？——————


End file.
